Forum:Watercooler
Hi All Had an opportunity today to create a 'story' about how and why this is all happening to a prospect. (STORIES STICK) He is a Money and You graduate therefore knows of Marshall - the story went something like this: (Backstory) "There is this young guy named James who I met through M&Y and he was so impacted by M&Y that he wanted to get in touch with Marshall. Long story short, he flew to Chicago on Marshall's invite and did his latest program called The Future of Business. is the culmination of more than 4 decades worth of Marshall's business knowledge and 30,000+ books If M&Y provided the foundational principles for business, then FOB is like the how-to (his response to this was, "that's exactly what I need right now for my business, the how to")." the suspect/prospect: is there something specific in your business that's frustrating you? Is it something that you're having difficulty clarifying?Offer to help. Be interested. "So now I am in a team working with Marshall to organise the first FOB in Australia. It will be like being at the first M&Y with Marshall instructing, can you imagine that? you'll have an opportunity to ask Marshall questions that directly relate to your business and the problems you're experiencing. ''' He then sad to me, "Are you going to have any information for people who have never heard of Marshall?" and I said "that is the brilliance of this experience in that we were ALREADY using his theories from the program in putting this on. His three major focuses are on Systems, Dynamic Value and Network Science,says that ALL 3 of them MUST be present if you want to have predictable business success, and that if you don't your business is likely struggle.' So he is providing us with what we need so we can share the magnitude of this opportunity with anyone who is interested. 'fact, if you'd like, I'll send you a recent article that tells the story of how a company that was previously having problems improved their business results by more than 40% - NUMMI You will also be in the room with over 160 people all who will be learning this together tapping into the collective genius of 160 people learning this for the first time who are all eager to apply it, a great start to practising what you will learn particularly in the network science part. You know as I do, this is the closest we may ever get to working with a Bucky or a Deming type individual, so I just had to see if you were keen. I wouldn't want you to miss out." He then asked me dates and how much. He has since replied he is very keen and will be going to his inner circle of contacts. I have sent him the link to the Network Science page which he loved. I will follow up contact next Tuesday as I have arranged with him about another matter and then provide the FOB feedback sheet. I know we were waiting however for this particular person, it felt the best time to make an impact on him. I also wanted to bring some more energy to this. Hope this helps and I will continue to refine my story. I am conscious of speaking about Marshall and of being accurate, so if any of this comes across in a way that is not appropriate, then PLEASE let me know. Cheers, Wade great job, I've added a few things [ that may help the Bees. Hopefully it will trigger some more thinking on the matter. --The momentum is picking up, I can feel it. Shayne] Wade, I love this story! James L Wade, and Shayne for adding more info. I found that particularly useful as I have only recently been introduced to Marshall and his work and have not done Money and You as yet. This was very helpful. Many Thanks. Glenn '''Forums: Index > Welcome to the Watercooler! This is a place for community discussion about this wiki. To add a new topic, type the title in the box below and click "Add new topic". | View alphabetic list of topics ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums